A Lifetime in the Soul Society
by NiTeMaRe ReApEr
Summary: Nanami was your basic average girl but she was able to see the hollows,after a sudden death, she now has to learn to adapt to the soul society with the help of Toshiro and Rangiku P:S- i would really like it if you guys reviewed my stories :D
1. Chapter 1

I** DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

MADE UP CHARACTER:Nanami-black long hair and dark eyes(almost black) and is 14 years old

"..Nanami...Nanami...NANAMI!" I heard my friend, Suigo yell out to me. quickly I snapped out of my trance. "Oh sorry Suigo, you were saying" I said as I averted my eyes from the sky. "Nanami...is it those birds you were talking about earlier?" Suigo said gently as she looked up at da sky, but she saw nothing. Apparently, other people couldn't see what I saw. "Yeah..." I said as I looked back up only to see large birds with white masks.

A moment not too soon, my phone began to vibrate. "Its time for my appointment...bye Suigo" I said and got up. "Bye Nanami, I hope it goes well" she smiled and watched me leave the coffee shop.

I was on my way to the optometrist, today they were going to see what was wrong with my eyes. I walked in and found my mother and the doctor waiting for me. We walked into a room and I sat on the chair and prepared for the tests I was about to receive.

After a long wait, the results were in. I heard the doctor call my mother to the other room. "Is there something wrong with my Nanami?" she asked nervously. He took a long pause before he answered her. "...no, we found no sight of anything bad in her eyes" he said looking down. "Then she's ok right?" she asked in relief. "Im afraid that these delusions she speaks of are just part of her mind...im afraid she needs to be sent to a certain hospital for this" he said seriously to her.

I watched my mothers face turn into a sad and angry face. "MY DAUGHTER IS NOT CRAZY!" I heard her yell back to the doctors and saw her in tears as she argued back to everything they said. The one thing I hated most in the world was to see her suffer because of me. Everything would be better if I didn't exist, she wouldn't have worry for me.

Unable to take her cries, I got up and ran for the door and left. I heard my mother scream out my name, but I still kept running. I pushed the door open and ran outside. Soon I stopped and noticed that the day had become night. I looked around the area, I didn't recognize where I was.

Then I heard a strange noise, I looked back up at the sky. It was those birds again, though this time, they were all looking at me. One of them flapped their wings and came at me along with the other birds. In fear, I ran and ran, but they caught up to me. "NOOOO!" I screamed but soon, my whole world went black.

"Poor girl..." I opened my eyes and saw a woman with long orange hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a young boy wearing a white long robe, he had silver hair and the beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I've ever seen. I looked around confuse and saw my body covered in blood. My eyes went big and I felt sick to my stomach. Was I dead? "Wh-what happened hear!" I asked them. "Ill take this one captain" the girl said to the little guy. She turned her attention to me. "Hello, im Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of squad 10, what's your name?" she asked me gently and with a smile.

"I-im Nanami Usho" I said a bit scared. "Hurry up and do the console Rangiku, we don't have much time!" the other person said while he crossed his arms. C-console?" I said confused. "Don't worry about what that is, you'll be going to the soul society now" she said and took her sword out, I moved back afraid of her next movement.

"Its ok" she assured me. Then she turned to the other side of her sword and pressed it against my forehead. Soon everything went white. What was the soul society?


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in the middle of the road. Many people were starring at me, my vision was blurry. I tried to stand up but my body felt heavy, I was starving. "Hey miss, here" a cute little girl stood in front of me and handed me a loaf of bread. "Thank you" I smiled to her and gladly took the bread.

"Im Sayu Hatena, what's your name?" she smiled as people resumed to what they were doing earlier. "Uh..im Nanami Usho" I said a little shyly. "You don't need to be shy around me" she gave me a cheesy smile and put her hand out to help me out. "Say, what is this place?" I said as I recalled being in a dark alley, but I don't remember why.

"This is the soul society" she smiled and grabbed my hand as she showed me around. That word...soul society..I know I've heard it somewhere. "Oh miss, how old are you" she smiled. "Im..."I paused as my age had just escaped my mind. What was it!

"Miss?" she asked looking at me confused. Then I remembered. "Oh im 14 and you Sayu?" I said with a small smile. "Im 5" she smiled and giggled. I giggled back. "Hey lets be sisters?" she said with a big smile.

"Sisters?"I said confused. "Yea! You see that family over there?" she said looking at a couple and young boy. "Yes what about them?" I said trying to see why they have to do with being sisters. "None of them are related to each other."

"At all?" I said a little surprised. "You see, here people make their own families, so I'd like you to be part of mine" she smiled. I didn't remember much about my own family right now, but the feeling of being welcomed was nice and warm. "So what do you say?" she smiled and looked at me, hoping for a yes. "That would be wonderful" I smiled a sweet smile to her and she hugged me.

"C'mon ill show you to my family...well our family"she smiled and lead to me to small hut just a little far away from the main city. "You live here?" I asked noticing how run down it looked...but who was I to complain, at least I had a home now.

"Come"she said and pulled me into the house. When I walked in, all the people stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Hey everyone, this is Nanami Usho, she's going to be our big sister" she smiled as I had just noticed that everyone in the small building were all little children.

"We have a big sister?" one of the small little boys said sleepily as he rubbed his eye. "I've never had a big sister!" another little girl said and ran up to hug me. Soon the whole lot of them came up to me and gave me a big hug. It felt so nice and warm, I was happy. But they all looked starved and I had no money.

"What do you guys eat?" I asked worried for them. "Its ok we keep a stash of money over here" Sayu said and showed me it. "Where'd you get it?" I asked. "Um...its stolen money"she said a little ashamed of herself. "Stolen?" I said and looked to everyone. Their nodded their heads to it being true. "You know what, as long as I'm here no one will steal, I'll work so we can eat without any regrets!" I said with a big smile.

"Yay! C'mon Nanami, ill show you places where you can get a job" she said as we left and said our good-byes. We walked around and found no job opportunities. "This sure is one tough town" I said as we sat down to rest.

"Hey look over there!" Sayu ran. "Wait Sayu" I yelled and ran after her. I stopped when I saw two men holding Sayu with a knife at her neck. "Sayu!" I yelled surprised. "I'm sorry Nanami" she said disappointed in herself . "let her go!" I demanded. "Okay but how much will you give us hehe" one of them said with a wicked grin. "But I don't have any money" I said afraid.

"No money eh? Too bad...for you that is" they smirked. "F-for me?" I said even more scared than before. "No! Nanami don't!" Sayu yelled but one covered her mouth. "You see, when someone as pretty as you has no money for us, we have her pay with her body hehehe" he said and quickly grabbed me and pinned me down. "Noooooo!" I screamed for help but no one was around.

"Is there a problem here?" a young boy wearing a black yukuta and a white robe of some sort said with his arms crossed. Wait! That silver hair, those emerald green eyes, where do I know them!


	3. Chapter 3

The moment he came, I remembered! I was running away from the optometrist and then I was attacked by those horrible birds, when I woke up. He was there!

"What do you want midget!" the guy who pinned me down said angrily. "Yo dude, hes...hes.." the other one said scared. "He's WHAT!" the other guy shouted. "That's the captain of squad ten, captain Hitsugaya!" the other guy said, let go of Sayu and ran without a second thought.

"What!" the man said, got up and ran as well. "This isn't over missy!" were his last words to me. "N-not over...not over" I began to cry scared for what was next. "Nanami!" Sayu ran to me, apologizing for running off.

"...Hey are you alright?" the young silver headed boy came to me, annoyed by my cries. Then I remembered that he was here with us. "Umm...im ok" I said wiping the tears off my face. "They didn't hurt you?" He asked bending down to face me. "No sir they didn't hurt me" I looked down blushing to how close his face was to mine.

"That's good" he said and got up. "Thank you!" I said before he left. He turned his head to me and gave me a small nod and left.

When he left I had managed to find a small job as a waitress for a small restaurant. I worked there for a while and well I was paid enough money to get each person some bread.

Soon we made our way back to the small hut. Sayu showed me my bed. I laid down tired and confused to all that has happened today. Then I remembered the two guys and his last words. It wasn't over...I wonder when it will be. I watched the sun go down and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes it was morning and from the small broken window I saw a small blurry figure. Oh no! Was it those guys, had they really meant what they said! I ran outside because I didn't want them to come inside and hurt them. But when I made it outside, It wasn't them but instead the one who scared them away the other day.

His eyes opened wide in shock, as did mine. Was I dreaming? "Um..can I help you?" I asked stupidly. he averted his eyes to the ground and turned around ready to leave. "Wait don't go!" I said and quickly gasped as I realized what I just said.

Uhh..I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday" I said with a blush and bowed in respect. "It was no problem" he said and began to walk away. "Wait! How come I keep seeing you everywhere?" I asked anxious and confused. He turned to me confused.

"Ever since I died back there in that alley, you appear everywhere" I said hoping that he would remember.

"You remember that?" he asked as he looked intensely into my eyes. "Yes.." I said quietly. "Am I not suppose to".

"Your not!" he said with one more intense stare.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your not!" he said with one more intense stare.

:wait...I don't understand, what do you mean I'm not" I said confused. "It means exactly what I just said" he stared and started walking away. "Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" I yelled. But he just kept on walking.

"Please little kid, don't go!" I yelled once more to him. He stopped in an irritated way and turned around to me quite angrily. He walked over to me in steam and stopped right in front of me. "I am not a little kid!" he said loudly enough that it could burst my ear drum.

Though I did watch his face turn red and angry...it was funny and cute. I giggled. "But your so short" I exclaimed. "Size isn't everything" he said in one huff. "...your right I'm deeply sorry" I said more seriously this time. "...your forgiven" he said quietly.

"May I ask what your doing here?" I said remembering. "Uh...that's classified information" he said roughly. "What...aww...maybe you came to see if I was ok?" I asked a little awkward. "Obsoletely not" he said a little red, but I could tell he telling the truth.

"Well I'm still curious" I said hoping for an answer this time. "Classified and none of your business!" he said and turned to leave. Quickly I remembered the two perverts from last time and remembered their last words.

"Wait!...um...what's your name again?" I said stupidly. "Captain Hitsugaya" he said his last name. "Huh...what about a first name?" I asked since his last name was a bit complicated. "I think not"he said more roughly this time.

"...damn...well anyways you see I'm afraid that the people from yesterday are gonna come back so..." I stopped embarrassed to say the next part. "So...?" he said making get to the point. "Can you please be my body guard today?" I said aloud.

"What!" he said shocked and confused. "Please...I beg you" I exclaimed. "Sorry but I don't have that kind of time" he said turning his back on me. "...PLEASE! I"M NOT READY TO GET RAPED!" I yelled not knowing what else to do. He turned back to me red and very confused.

"You shouldn't say that kind of stuff aloud" he gave me a look that said 'idiot' all over it. All I could do was stare at him with a pleading face. "Please I don't know who else to turn to" was all I could say.

"...this is really gonna get me in trouble but I guess I could do it for today" he said finally giving in to me. Happily I ran and hugged and thanked him over again, but then I stopped realizing how retarded that looked.

He was red and he scratched the back of his head with an awkward expression on his face. "Oh yea I'll need to take this off" he said taking off his white robe. I blushed with a big perverted scene in my head as I watched him take it off. Well he was short but he had an attractive face. He noticed my stares and looked at me awkwardly.

I blushed. "Can I put this inside?" he asked. "Uhh...sure...wait I'll do it" I said grabbing his robe and I ran inside.

As soon as I got in, Sayu woke up and looked at me. "Nanami?...your awake" she said getting up. "Yes and now I have to go to work so take care of everyone ok" I said and smiled. "But what about those two from before?" she asked worried for me.

"Don't worry I got it covered" I winked and ran outside. U saw her pop out her head through the window. The plopped her mouth open in shock as she watched me leave with 'Captain Hitsugaya'. What could I say, I guess I was pretty lucky this morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Well there I was, walking with 'Captain Hitsugaya'. "where do u work?" he asked wanting to know how far it was. "Um...its not far, it's a little restaurant" I said quietly. I turned my head side to side as we entered deeper into the city, the guys from before could be any where!

"Hey if you keep watching out for those guys from last time, your really gonna leave me wondering why I wasted my time protecting you" he said rather coldly. "Oh sorry..." I said kinda feeling bad for wasting his time, he did say he had other things to do after all.

"Were here!" I said quite cheerfully to have reached my work place safely. "Hey how many hours are you gonna work?" he asked anxious. "Um..I don't know about three, why?" I asked rather confused.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go do what I have to then ill come back to take you home, k?" ha said. "Sure, okay, since I wont be all alone here at work" I smiled and waved goodbye to him. He waved back and left. "Okay! Now to start the job!" I said enthusiastically.

**Toshiro POV**.

I sighed as I made my way back. I entered my office, where I noticed Rangiku was lacking on her paper work again! She paused and looked at me awkwardly. I gave her a confused look. "What is it Rangiku?" I asked her.

"Um-where is your..."she said pointing to me. I looked towards what she was pointing to and...MY ROBE! Dammit I left it back at that girls house. "Crap..." I mumbled to myself.

"Well where is it" she asked waiting for an explanation. "Uh..I didn't feel like putting it on" I stammered. "Wait I know what's going on!" she yelled. "You do?" I said rather oddly. "YES!" she yelled out loud again. "Wow are you in trouble" she grinned.

"Rangiku I can explain.."I said trying to calm down. "You don't need to" she grinned again. "I-I just..." she soon cut me off. "You over slept so you forgot to put it on hahahaha" she laughed and I just looked at her in relief.

"I got it right didn't I?" she laughed again. "Um...yea sure what ever" I said since its better that the truth. She just kept on laughing and I was heck of a lot happy she's not that smart.

"Anyway Rangiku, we better start on our paper work" I said ruining her enjoyment. "What aww do we have to, cant it wait, please!" she whined as always. "NO!" I yelled not ready to start our daily routine.

**Nanami POV.**

I sighed as I finished washing the dishes. "This is so tiring" I said and looked up at the sky through the tiny window. Its about to be two hours. I hope he doesn't forget, and I certainly hope those two creeps from before don't come back at all! "Hey Nanami" the boss called out to me. "Yes?" I asked politely. "Tomo is here to do the dishes now, so can I have you help out and serve the people?" he asked nicely. "Yes of-course!" I smiled widely.

I looked at Tomo enter, he was quite handsome, tall, blue sapphire eyes, and tanned skin, and dark brown hair. Now he was attractive but...he looked like 19 years old. And im what! 14, im way too young!

Well anyhow I took my place in waiting and serving the customers. I did that for the next hour, it was about time for me to go, he should be here soon. "Hey Nanami, before you go, can you take this out to the trash?" one of the pretty young ladies asked me. "Sure okay!" I smiled.

I grabbed the trash bag and headed out to the back door. I started to hum a song I somewhat remembered. Suddenly, with my shadow, there came two more behind me. I turned around quickly only to see the two perverts from before!

"Hey don't think we forgot about you" he laughed evilly. Oh where are you!


	6. Chapter 6

"Leave me alone!"I yelled at the two. "No can do" he just laughed and they closed in on me. "Stop Please I don't want this!" I yelled trying to buy time. "Oh but I really do" he smirked and he grabbed me and the other grabbed my legs.

I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I struggled and struggled, but they were way too strong for me. I started crying, losing all hope that the other guy would ever come back for me. And that to night, my innocence would be no more.

They took me to a broken down house near by where I live and threw me in. "HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!"I shouted to the top of my lungs. "No one can hear you in here its useless" he pinned me down.

"Hey get me a rope, ima tie her down!" he yelled to other guy as he held me down. The other one ran quickly and came back with it. "Give it me!" he demanded! He grabbed it and told the other guy to hold me as he tied it around me.

As soon as he had me where he wanted he sighed and grinned at me. "We are gonna give you the ultimate pleasure, I assure it" he kissed my neck roughly. The tears came out even faster, but what good were they to me.

The other guy soon joined in and tore down my dress to my shoulders, almost exposing my chest. He started to kiss the other side of my exposed neck. To have thought that after death, things would be easier, well things just turned into my worst nightmare.

"What do you boys think you're doing!" I heard an angered voice close in behind them. Then I suddenly recognized that voice...my savior had came, though late.

"Hey, its Captain Hitsugaya!" the chicken ran away but got knocked out by Hitsugaya-kun. "Grr...I don't care who you are, im going to have my fun this night!" he yelled carried me and started running.

"HELP!" I screamed and in a flash he was in front of the other guy. "I don't think so, not to night not any night!" Hitsugaya-kun stammered and knocked th guy out in one punch. Before I could fall to the ground, Hitsugaya-kun caught me and untied me.

"Are you ok?" he asked feeling some what bad for being late. I didn't respond, even though he saved me, he still came late very late! "Don't tell me you're mad!" he stammered. "I am angry!" I yelled and he looked at me shocked.

"Sorry...I know I came late" he said finally apologizing. I stood up not even looking at him. "Geez I apologized what more do you want" he said and got up as well. "Tell you what, I carry you on my back" he said I looked at him surprised.

"C'mon..." he was red on his face but had a hand out. I took it and he placed me on his back. "You know I still don't forgive you for being late" I said still quite mad. "It can't be that bad!" he stammered confused by my deep anger. I paused angry not knowing why he cant see that hickies are not a big deal!

"I wanna get off!" I said mad, with some tears still in my eyes. He noticed my tears and stopped talking. "Sorry...I don't know what you felt, it was probably horrible" he said and continued to carry me on his back.

Soon we made it back to my home, he set me down. I tried walking up to the small steps, but my legs failed me. I was still shaking. "Really" was all he said before he put his hand out to help me. "Its ok, I got it" I said and tried to get up, but I failed again.

Suddenly he carried me. "You really are too weak" he said and took me inside. I looked around and saw that all the children were asleep. I saw several food on the ground, they stole again, but then again, I was almost raped I didn't get a chance to buy food.

"Where is your bed?" he asked. "Over there" I said quietly. He placed me down and started walking back to the door. "Wait" I said quietly, but he heard me. "What?" he asked .

"You still haven't told me your name" I said softly. He sighed and turned around to me. "Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said. I smiled. I liked his name. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked wanting to know one last answer form him.

"Who knows..." he half smiled before leaving.

I hope that I will see him again someday soon!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next day with all the children surrounding me. "Um big sis, what are those purple marks on your neck?" one of the little boys, well now my little brother asked. I paused, trying not to remember that horrible memory. "There nothing, a bug just bit me its okay" I smiled not wanting to concern them.

"Hey why did you come home so late?" Sayu asked eager to know. "Oh sorry about that, I worked extra hours" I lied. "Also, Captain Hitsugaya left with you didn't he?" she said all loud to get everyone's attention.

"What! Really?" all the children came to learn the story. I heard several questions. Some were 'was it a date'...'did you guys kiss' ...'oh my god you really met him!' and stuff like that. "No children, nothing like that he just accompanied me, besides why is he so special?" I asked rather confused to why he's so famous.

Everyone gasped. "Hey you guys we can't blame her, she's only been here for two days now, lets explain it to her" Sayu smiled and everyone calmed down.

"Okay the soul society is made 13th court guard squads, and each has a captain, Toshiro is the Captain of the 10th squad" one of the little boys explained. "So is he like someone all that special?" I asked. "You better believe he is, this use to be where he grew up" another answered.

"He use to live here!" I asked shocked. That would explain why he was here yesterday early in the morning. "Yes!, he and his friend Momo" they smiled. "Momo?" I said rather confused. "Yea she's very pretty" one little boy said.

"She is..." I almost sounded jealous and they noticed it. "Yeah but she's older than him and taller" Sayu said trying to make me feel better. It kinda worked. "But anyway getting back to subject, he's a grand protector fighting until the day he is overpowered" one kid smiled.

"So...he fights...he's like a warrior?...and he'll continue until he dies..." I said kinda sad. "Yeah but don't feel bad, he fights to protect everyone here in this village" the kid smiled and I soon smiled with him.

"So he must be very famous" I mumbled to myself. "Yes!" Sayu answered. "Okay well thanks for the information, but ill get to work now" I smiled. "But what about those guys" Sayu stammered worried for my safety.

"Oh them, we wont be seeing them around" I smiled and exited the small little hut. I walked through the village and off to work. I was put to washing the dishes again. I looked out the window. Suddenly, I saw him-Toshiro, but there was a lady behind him, she had orange hair and blue eyes.

I know I've seen her before! Quickly I ran out the shop to greet him. "Toshiro!" I called out, he turned around. The woman looked at him weird. I stopped at their faces. "Yes, what do you want?" he said rather annoyed.

"Um..I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to grab a bite to eat?" I said quietly. "Sorry were in a hurry" he said turning around to leave. Then, the pretty lady grabbed him by the back. "What Rangiku" he stammered.

"Rangiku...yes I remember you...we met when I died" I smiled at her politely. "You remember that?" she asked giving me the same look Toshiro gave me. "Yes" I replied. "Captain, isn't that weird?" she said. "Yes I already know" he said.

"Well I can tell, she knows your name, so obviously you know that"she giggled. "So you guys are too busy to eat?" I asked needing to get back to my job. "Sorry we need to go" he answered. "Yea sorry kiddo, we got to go, but we will when we get back!" Rangiku smiled.

"Okay!" I smiled and waved to them. They waved back as I watched them leave.

Maybe it is destiny, we met again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Toshiro POV.**

"Hey Captain, how did you and the girl meet again?" Rangiku asked me quite anxious to know. "When two creeps tried to rape her" I answered with my serious tone. "What! She was almost raped, the poor child" Rangiku sighed.

"Don't feel bad for her, she wasn't" I simply answered. "That sounds very cold-hearted Captain" she said trying to make me feel bad. Though, I didn't reply. "Do you know how scary that is, its very scary, its like a scar in your memory" Rangiku explained.

I finally started understanding why she was so upset last night. "Its that bad is it"I murmured to myself. "You have no clue, since your not female Captain" she said trying not to offend me. I wasn't, knowing Rangiku.

"But that's how you met again" she smiled. "Why are you smiling" I asked her, knowing her and somewhat evil schemes. "Well you know she is very pretty" she started. "No"I quickly said. "What but Captain it would be so cute!" she said somewhat disappointed.

"I don't know her and im not interested in that type of thing!" I stammered. "You know, she looks like Momo..."she said softly. "Don't compare her to Momo" I said, even though it was the truth. They looked extremely alike, it was weird.

"Sorry Captain...but do you know where she's staying?" she suddenly asked. "Why are you asking me that?" I said looking at her awkwardly. "Just do you know?" she continued. "Yes I know" I honestly replied since I don't like to lie very often.

"Oh really! where!" she suddenly burst out eager to know. "Where I grew up" I said softly. "What! really, that's amazing, its almost like destiny!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Destiny? I don't think so, now can we resume our mission, without the inclusion of her in it" I said wanting to get back on track.

"Okay!, but you do know I said that we'd eat when we got back, right?" Rangiku informed me. "WHAT!" I said roughly and somewhat surprised. "Is that wrong?" she asked. "You do know we need to report when were done" I answered dully, since she should have already known this.

"What ugh! Aww...I hate missions!" she pouted.

**Nanami POV.**

I rubbed the sweat off my forehead as I lugged around a huge sack of potatoes. The boss had asked to get them from a farmer not very far away, but with the weight of the packet, it would take me a long time to get them back.

"Why did he have to choose me to get them, why not someone like Tomo, someone big and strong!" I complained as people looked at me weirdly. I mean, I guess it would be weird to see a girl talking to herself, but oh well, I certainly didn't give a heck!

But then I thought of later on. Later on, when they come back and eat at the restaurant, and I get to serve them. I couldn't wait! But if I was gonna be able to do that, I'd have to get there in time! Ugh! But these potatoes are slowing me down, NO, I will make it!

Get ready you two, im coming and with the FOOD!


	9. Chapter 9

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I finally made it back to work. "Finally! At last!" I smiled and walked over to my boss. "Boss, where do I put the bag?" I asked nicely and with a smile. "Oh umm... give them to Tomo, he knows what to do" the boss smiled back.

"Okay!" I said and walked over to Tomo, shyly. "Umm...Tomo, the boss says to talk to you about the bag of potatoes..."I said trying to look stupid. "Oh okay thanks Nanami" he smiled, and I turned to him surprised.

"How do you know my name?" I asked somewhat surprised. "Uhh...well isn't it good to know the names of the people you work with" he smiled with a little bit of red on his cheeks. I only smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay...so I got the bag back...now I should go back to doing the dishes" I sighed and walked to get the wash cloth and soap. I turned on the faucet slightly, trying not to waste water. Then I remembered how my mother would scold me for leaving the water running.

"Oh...mother...I wish I could see you, im glad I didn't gorget you..." I mumbled starting to feel lonely. I felt my eyes water up, but I quickly stopped myself, for I did not want to look like an idiot. A while later, I finished my work and asked the boss if I could help with waiting the people.

Then, as I served people, my mind started to wonder how those two were doing. I wonder, what they are doing. "Um ma'am, can I have some more ice?" I heard a costumer ask and I snapped out of my trance.

"Okay I'll be right there!" I smiled and made my way to him.

**Toshiro POV.**

"Were here" I said quietly as we stood at the door way of great clans door way. "You two, who are you?" the two guardsmen asked. "I am captain Hitsugaya of squad ten, and this is my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, were here on business, from the head captain for your leader" I said formally and emotionlessly.

"Very well, you've been expected, come follow me" one of them motioned us to follow him and we did. We ended up going into a dark cave under neath the ground. "Would a great leader really want to meet in such a dirty place?" Rangiku whispered and I shushed her to be quiet.

But she was right, of all places, why meet underground...unless...it's a SETUP! I stopped momentarily. Rangiku did as well feeling the same way. "Is something wrong Captain?" the guard said with his hand close to his sword.

"I just want to know, why are we meeting underground?" I asked, hinting the set up. "Our leader ordered it" he said with a harsh tone. "...very well, let us continue" I said since I have no proof of this being a set up.

"Captain?" Rangiku said questionably. "Wait, just wait" I said quietly to her and she nodded. We continued and were lead into a tiny room with a figure in the center with many armed men surrounding him.

"State your business" the man demanded. "We come by orders from the soul society, we have news about the disappearance" I said trying not to sound too informal. "Ahh, I see in that case, follow me, I've been waiting for you to came and deliver me this news" he smiled and got up.

He gestured us to follow him, he opened a door that led to another cave. I could feel that Rangiku was uneasy about what we were doing. I gave her the face that would tell her to calm herself. She listened and just looked ahead.

A moment later, he stopped at a door and opened it. "We will talk in here" he said with a grin. "Fine" I said and walked in, Rangiku soon followed me. Suddenly he closed the door on us and locked it.

"What is the meaning of this!" I yelled angrily!


	10. Chapter 10

"What!, what do you think you are doing sir!" I shouted trying to understand the situation better. "Hahahaha" he laughed. "Did you really think I hadn't known that you two were actually here to arrest my eldest son, too bad you be able to" He said now seriously.

"What!" Toshiro shouted confused. "Captain!" Rangiku looked to her captain for guidance. "Listen, I'll give you till three to open this and we can talk like civilized people after that" I said trying to reason with them.

" I don't think so" he said and laughed again. "You leave me no choice" I unsheathed hyourinmaru. "Rain over the frosted heavens, hyourimaru!" I shouted and placed his attack, but to no effect did it have.

"What!" I murmured in confusion. " Do you like it, it's the latest, no matter how hard you try, it will not respond to the power of your zanpakuto, there is no escape for the two of you" He laughed evilly.

"Or more like it, you will never see daylight again!" he shouted and then the footsteps grew fainter. "Damn!" I cursed. "What do we do captain if we can't get out" Rangiku said somewhat panicked.

"...I really don't know Rangiku..."I said now knowing that i could do nothing when my hyourimaru did not work.

**Nanami POV.**

"...It's late, why aren't they back..."I sat on a table pouting. "Hey, you know it's already about to be closing time" Tomo said sitting near with Nanami. "Huh...oh I know but two people promised me that they would come...so far..."I put my eyes down as i said the last part.

"Hey don't worry, people here are busy people, I'm sure they have a good reason for not being here" Tomo said trying not to make it look as if they had ditched her. "Thanks...and your probably right" I tried to smile.

Though, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. "So, meanwhile, why don't I walk you home, it's um already closing hour..."Tomo slightly blushed "...okay" I said and watched him get his jacket.

"C'mon" he said putting it over me. "It's a cold night" he smiled and I blushed slightly. "Thank you" I said to be polite. "Which way is it...um your house that is" he smiled. "This way, you don't have to do this you know" I said feeling bad for him coming with me.

After a while worth of a walk, we finally reached my home. Tomo met my younger siblings, well according to the freedom of making your own family. Soon after, he left and I went to bed.

...(a few days pass by)

"Hahaha" I laughed with Tomo as we both washed dishes. "Here have some soap" Tomo said throwing the bubbly foam at me. "Oh no you don't" I said throwing some back.

"Hey you two cut it out, this is work time not play time" the boss yelled to us. "Sorry" I said and as did Tomo. Tomo was a great guy, though I didn't forget about Toshiro and the other lady, Rangiku, in act I haven't seen them in a while. They must of just ditched I guess.

No sooner, I saw a man with dak long hair with a green scarf and the same robe as Toshiro pass by. Next to him was a man with red hair tied up and he wore an outfit similar to Rangiku. Quickly I left Tomo and ran up to those men.

"Um..sorry to intrude, but you two wear the same outfits as two friends of mine, by any chance do you know a Toshiro and a Rangiku" I said. They turned to me confused. "Excuse me but how do you know the captain of squad ten and their lieutenant?" the red head asked.

"I was saved by those two, but since I can see that you do know them, have you by any chance seen them?" I said wanting to know badly. "Sorry miss that' classified" he said looking to the other man. "Lets go" he said and the red head nodded.

"Please wait, what happened to them?" I asked now feeling worried. The red head sighed. "The two were captured and have been missing for days, we are going in to investigate" the black haired one said with a serious face before turning around again.

"What!" I said, a great horrid feeling running down my body.


	11. Chapter 11

"What!" I said, suddenly feeling numb. Something inside of me yelled to me to go with them. "Please let me go" I asked and bowed, hoping that they would let me. "Sorry you'll just be in the way" the red head spoke and they walked away.

I just watched as they left. Tomo came right after me confused. "What happened?" he asked confused. "Sorry Tomo, but I have to go, I have to please tell the little ones that I'll be back in a few days and tell the boss that I'll be gone for a while" I asked him, pleading.

"Your going to follow him?" Tomo said giving me the 'are you crazy face'. "yes, someone I really care for is in trouble, I have to go" I said feeling tears come out for thinking that they really left me. "What do you mean?" he asked feeling even more confused.

"I'm saying that I have to go, please just do as I said...please!" I pleaded even louder. "...okay" Tomo said wiping the tears off my face with the palm of his hand. "You better hurry up to catch up now" he smiled and I nodded.

Quickly I followed after the two, the red head noticed. "Hold on, I thought I told you that you can't come" he said getting in my way. "I'm not asking you to take responsibility for me, please" I finally pleaded.

"That's fine by me" the other one said and resumed his walking. I smiled and followed after them.

**Toshiro POV. **

I sat in a corner, starving and frustrated. I looked over to Rangiku who was laying on the floor, she hardly had any strength left in her body. "Damn!" I cursed to myself. Suddenly, out of no where, thoughts of Nanami ran through my head.

As well did thoughts of Momo. "Why am I thinking if that!"I said to myself confused.

**Nanami POV.**

Soon after a long walk, we reached a enormous house widely spread across a huge amount of land. "Woah" I said in a whisper. "They're inside there?" I said trying to see where they could be. "What should we do captain?" Renji asked.

The reason I know their names is cause on the way, I got to know Renji better, but not so much Byakuya. "We'll got o the gate and announce our business, if any attacks or ambushes occur, don't hesitate to do the same" Byakuya said and made way to the gate.

"Stay here" Renji instructed me and I nodded noting that I understood. He and Byakuya walked up to the guard and announced their arrival. The guard opened the door and I watched the two enter. Quickly I moved forward to the next bush.

"How am I suppose to get in?" I said to myself finally understanding why Renji asked me to stay back. "Dammit!" I cursed to myself for actually falling for that stupid trick. Suddenly, I saw an explosion occur inside and the guardsmen were knocked out. "Awesome!" I said to myself running towards the door.

I ran in and saw Renji with a freakishly large sword-thingy...I think. "What the heck is that?" I said real amazed. "This is Zabimaru, my zanpakto"Renji said proudly of his weapon. "A zanpakto?" I said still confused.

"Lets go Renji" Byakuya said and walked away. "You should go, this isn't safe" Renji said serious now. "Why else would I come, no way I'm not leaving here without Toshiro!" I said determined to find them.

**Toshiro POV.**

'_Im not leaving here without Toshiro!' _

I thought I had heard Nanami's voice. "What the heck..." I said looking above me. "She couldn't be here... no way" I said now looking back down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nanami POV.**

"Please understand that this isn't a game, were here serious, this isn't a place for someone like you" Renji protested. "I am being serious!" I argued back. "Please, understand that if someone innocent got hurt, we'd be responsible for it even though you say no" Renji said in a whisper.

Before I could open my mouth to speak they were gone in a flash. I groaned and looked down. "I don't want anybody to have to get in trouble for me...but" I stopped as I thought of Toshiro. "I-I can't just leave them here like that...not after all that he has done for me" I said with confidence and ran when I heard armed men coming my way.

I ran and ran fast but their footsteps seemed to be coming faster than I. Then quickly I jumped behind a bush and stayed quiet. I watched the men arrive and I tried to control my breathing. " I could've sworn I heard something over here...keep searching men this way!" they left.

I popped my head up to look around and then I got out and started to wonder where prisoners would be kept. "Ugh! How would I know I've never seen this kind of building before" I groaned not knowing how to start.

I looked up to the sky, oh Kami, please give me a hint" I begged and started walking backwards only to fall into a hole. "Kyaaaaaaa!" I screamed and hit the ground very hard. "Oww" I groaned and laid down for a while longer.

"Nice Kami, real nice" I said and sat up. "...where am I?" I said finally realizing that I had landed in a tunnel. I looked to the walls and noticed arrows pointing to a certain direction. "Hmmn..I wonder what is down that lane.

I started walking and walking and stumbled across a large metal door. "What is that?" I said approaching it. I put my ear against it and tapped it. "Nice sound" I said and noticed a lock on the door.

"Why is it locked...could this be!" quickly I started pounding on the door hoping for a response.

**Toshiro POV.**

"What the..." I turned my head up as I heard banging on the door. I got up and walked over to it.

"_Toshiro! Rangiku are you there!"_ I heard Nanami yell out. My eyes opened wide, was I really hearing correctly.

"N-Nanami!" I yelled out. "_Toshiro! You really are there, oh thank god, I was so worried, im going to help you get out of here!" _She yelled. I sat back down partially happy to hear her voice right now.

**Nanami POV.**

I tried looking around to see if there was a key any where. Then BINGO! There it was hanging like there was no tomorrow. Quickly I grabbed it happily. "Toshiro! I have it, hold on a second okay!" I yelled.

"_Good now quickly hurry"_ he said sounding desperate. Just when I was about ready to put the key into the lock a sword was at my neck. "Kyaaaaaa!" I yelled and my mouth was covered. "_Nanami! What's going on!"_ his voice sounded confused.

"I'm sorry but your little friend here won't be around to save you, hehehe" the man laughed and I bit his finger making him scream and let go for a second. I would only need a second. "Toshiro don't worry I will come back I promise you I will come back for you!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" the man hit me and I let out a yelp. "_Nanami!" _I heard Toshiro yell out worried and then the man started carrying me away._ 'Toshiro I promise...I promise!'_ I thought to myself before disappearing fro the doors sight.


	13. Chapter 13

I squirmed around hoping that he would drop so that I would be able to run. "Stop moving around wench" he yelled angrily. I growled and suddenly as he carried me by the wind I took glimpse of Renji and Byakuya.

Quickly, due to the excitement of seeing them, I elbow the man in the ribs. He dropped me and I quickly try to get up to run. But the guy grabbed my foot making me trip. "RENJI! HELP!" I yelled hoping to get their attention.

Luckily Renji noticed and in a flash, the man behind me was knocked out and Renji was by my side. "What are you still doing here, I thought I told you to leave, see what happens when you don't listen" he said lecturing me.

But I was too happy to see them to care. "Renji I know where Toshiro and Rangiku are!" I yelled the two paused surprised. "I stumbled across them when I feel down in a hole, they're under ground locked up" I said.

"Lead the way" Byakuya suddenly spoke. "Okay! It was...I forgot which way it was" I said ashamed of myself. "Great! Just what we need to hear..." Renji groaned. "Hey your even lucky I came across them" I argued to Renji.

"Okay, okay I guess we are, can you try and remember?" he asked more calm now. "I can try" I smiled and looked around trying to remember. "We can from this way, and I definitely know that it was near the entrance!" I said knowing that much.

"Near the entrance you say" he said and suddenly he carries me and starts running with Byakuya right along side him. "R-Renji!" I blushed to how awkward it was. "Well your not as fast as us, so bear with it for now" he smiled. "...okay.." I said finally calming down.

**Toshiro POV.**

"Damn...she was so close" I cursed to myself. "...that bastards going to pay if anything happens to her" I growled under my breath. "...captain..." Rangiku spoke weakly. "Rangiku!" I ran to her side. "Was that girl here, I thought I heard her voice" Rangiku said hardly loud enough for me to hear.

"...yeah, she's here, but now they have her" I said remembering. "How did she manage to get here I wonder..." she said an faint smile on her face. "I'm pretty amazed myself" I said also slightly smiling.

Then my thought carried me to her. _' I hope that she's ok'_ I thought to myself.

**Nanami POV.**

"AAAHHH!" I yelled as he leaped form building to building. "Can you stop screaming!" he said rather angry. "Sorry...but were jumping from high places!" I said trying not look down. "And?" he said confused.

"I'm afraid of heights!" I yelled as I took one glimpse due to my curiosity. "Well then just hold on" he said. "I'll gladly do!" I said holding on tighter and placing my head at his back and I held my eyes shut.

Then I felt us come to a sudden stop. "A-are we on the ground now?" I said my eyes still closed. "Yes were on the ground.." he said dully. "YAY!" I smiled and jumped off him. I looked around and remembered running away from a group of guys in that direction.

Without a word, I ran. "Where are you going!" Renji yelled. "To Toshiro!" I yelled and suddenly the two caught up. I stopped when I was about to nearly fall in the same hole. "HAH! Stupid hole your not getting me this time" I grinned.

The two looked at me awkwardly. "Come on"Renji said carried me and jumped down it. He let me down when he hit the ground. "Which way?" he asked next. "The arrows tell you" I said pointing to the wall.

"Oh..." he said and then Byakuya started going down that direction. We followed. Soon we came across the huge door. I ran to it. "Toshiro! I'm back!" I yelled happy.

**Toshiro POV.**

"Nanami..?" I said confused to how she got away. I ran to the door. "Hurry let us out now" I said anxious to get out.

**Nanami POV.**

Quickly I ran to get the keys, but suddenly a dagger nearly cut my hand when it hit the wall. The three of us turned and watched as a large group of men came running. I gulped.


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn! We have company" Renji said and looked to me. "You get them out and we'll deal with these guys" he grinned. I nodded. I took grasp of the key and just payed attention to unlocking it. Then I heard a click.

Quickly I open the door and ran inside. I saw Rangiku on the floor and Toshiro sitting next to her. I ran next to them. "What's wrong with her!" I asked worried. "We'll deal with that later, but right now we need to get out" he said carrying Rangiku on his back.

"Renji, were ready" I yelled hoping he could hear me. "Alright, come out now, we'll cover your backs" he shouted back. "Come on" I said leading the way. We came out and ran as Renji and Byakuya knocked out the rest of the men.

"Hey Nanami get on my back" Renji called out as we were approaching the exit. "Okay!" I said and jumped onto him. Toshiro looked at us weirdly. When we jumped up, a bunch of armed men were there, along with this one guy in the middle of all of them.

Toshiro's eyes grew angry as he noticed the man. "I'm surprised that the two of you even got out...alive" he grinned. Toshiro stayed quiet and just glared. "Too bad you won't get past all of them...men KILL THEM ALL!" he yelled.

Renji let me down as got out his Zabimaru. "Renji, there's too many of them" I said worried as to he seemed set on dong it alone. "Hey don't worry, I'm stronger than you think" he smiled to me. "He's correct, mean while we have to go" Toshiro said focused on leaving.

The men came running at us and Renji attacked them all, knocking them out. One of them sneaked up behind me and raised his sword to strike. "I don't think so" Toshiro said punching him on the face.

"Thank you" I blushed. "Come on" he said dragging me by my hand and leading us away from the fight. "DON"T LET THEM GET AWAY!" the other man yelled. "Not so fast!" Renji swung out his sword and bashed them all against the wall.

"Me and the captain will take care of this, Go!" he yelled and back to the battle Byakuya had no problem in dealing with. We ran and ran until we were out of sight. Toshiro took us behind a bush outside the palace.

He lat Rangiku down on the ground to give her some air. "Nanami..." he called my name. "Yes?" I asked. "Why did you come here! Do you know how dangerous this is!" he yelled at my face gripping me by the shoulders.

I looked at him scared and confused. I looked down, my eyes starting to water. "But..." he said, making my head look up. "Thank you" he said pulling me closer to him in an embrace. My eyes opened wide quite shocked.

"T-Toshiro!" I yelled out blushing. Then he pulled back with a smile that sent my heart beating hard. "That was real brave of you" he said before getting Rangiku back on his back. "Were back" Renji said coming back with Byakuya at his side.

Renji looked at my face, which was burning red. "Did I miss anything here?" he asked confused. "No nothing at all" Toshiro said getting up and starting to walk back. I looked at him with a smile, even though he couldn't see it.

I really don't know what I had gotten myself into, but...I'm glad I met Toshiro Hitsugaya!


	15. Chapter 15

I walked and walked along side Toshiro as we made our way back. "Hey Nanami, is that a wound on your neck?" Renji asked suddenly closing in on me and starring at my neck. "I'm bleeding?" I asked confused and moved my hand to touch my neck.

I looked to my hand and saw blood. "You were cut?" Toshiro said taking hold of hand intensely. "I-I guess it must of happened when hat guy held his sword at my neck" I said remembering that as the only solution.

I heard a growl escape Toshiro's mouth, I looked at him confused. "But at least its not that big right" I smiled to him. "Idiot, you've been bleeding for that long, your bound to feel dizzy anytime soon" Toshiro scowled

"..uhhh..." I paused as my vision seemed to blur. "I think I'm already at that stage" I said feeling my self stagger. "Not today" Renji said taking a hold of me. "Get on my back" he smiled. "...thank you" I said and he crouched down so I could get on.

Toshiro starred at us awkwardly. "Is something the matter Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked as he noticed the stares. "..no , nothing at all" he said and continued walking. "Hey Renji...is it okay if I could sleep for a while?" I asked feeling real sleepy. "Huh? Yea go for it I guess" he said not even turning to look at me.

(After a while)

(back to the village)

I opened my eyes slightly just to see many of the towns people starring at us. "Were back?" I said gazing up. "Yeah" Renji said. "Great! I can go home now, oh the children must miss me" I said anxious to get off and run home.

"Sorry but first, you'll have to see a doctor about that cut" Renji smiled "what, but I'm perfectly fine, its just a small cut" I said giggling. "Renji would it be too much to ask if you could take Rangiku and Nanami to squad four" Toshiro said stopping to look at us.

"I'm on it" Renji said taking me off his back and putting rangiku on it. "Come on" Renji said motioning me to follow him. I turned to look at Toshiro but he was gone in a flash. I sighed and followed Renji.

After a while we reached this giant wall. This huge weird guy...who looks like a monkey let us in. Then we stopped in front of this building. "Squad four?" I said as I read the sign. "Yeah..come on" he said going inside.

"Lieutenant Renji, what can we do for you?" a bunch of people said as he cam in. "Captain Hitsugaya would like for you to help Rangiku and patch up this girls wound" Renji said as he handed Rangiku to them.

"Alright sir...Hanataro go take care of the other one!" they yelled and pretty soon this sadistic looking boy came running up to me. "Please come with me" he said as he directed me. "Please sit" he smiled. "Thank you, I take it you guys are the medics" I smiled.

"In fact, yes" he smiled. "So I guess I'm going to get my throat needled" I said shivering at the thought. "What no, I'm going to bandage it but first im going to put some very helpful ointments" he smiled.

"Oh that's nice to know" I smiled, knowing that I wouldn't have a needle at my throat. "So what squad are you from?" he asked. "Huh? No I'm not in any squad" I said. "No?...oh I can see" he said as he took a good look at my clothes.

"Ouch!" I said as he placed some sort of ointment on my cut. "Oh sorry, I forgot to warn you that it stings" he said apologetically. "No it's ok" I smiled. "My names Nanami" I said and held my hand out to him. "I'm Hanataro"he smiled and we shook hands.


	16. Chapter 16

"There that should do it" he smiled ans he just finished bandaging my wound. "Thank you" I smiled and stood up. "Hey Hanataro, next time we should hang out, okay" I smiled sweetly. "Y-you want to hang out with me?" he asked very confused.

"Yeah, why not, you're a nice guy, and plus I like making new friends" I laughed a little surprised by his reaction. "Uh..." his cheeks turned red. "So?" I asked waiting for the answer. "Well it'll be hard since I work almost all day, but yes I'd love to!" he smiled.

"Great! So I'll see you some other time" I waved and walked out only to find Renji waiting. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Waiting so that I can escort you out" he said calmly. "Escort me out?" I said confused.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly a place you can stay in, so I have to take you back" he said and started walking. "Okay, besides I am worried about the kids" I said wondering how they are. "So I'm just wondering one thing about you right now" he said looking towards me.

"And what would that be?" I asked confused yet again. "You're the only person who doesn't treat us soul reapers differently" he smiled. "Soul reapers?" I repeated clueless. "Yeah, don't you know that by now" he said looking at me weirdly now.

"Oh no sorry I only recently died, but I guess I got a lot to learn" I laughed slightly. "You remember when you died?" he said rather oddly. "Yeah, I was really hoping you would have a different reaction to this but both you and Toshiro are doing the same face" I giggled.

"How is that even possible?" he wondered to himself. "Well yeah I guess for some reason I remembered it cause of Toshiro" I smiled. "Because of the Captain" he repeated. "Yeah, he and Rangiku were there on my death day, so seeing him again probably made me remember" I said and yawned.

"Probably, but that still is pretty weird" he laughed a little. I only giggled to it. "Well here, this is our stop" he said stopping in front of that huge door I cam in through. "Well thanks for the escort I guess...and tell Toshiro that he and Rangiku owe me a visit to the restaurant" I smiled as the giant monkey guy opened it for me.

"Umm...okay I'll make sur to pass on the message" he said awkwardly. "Alrighties thanks" I smiled and waved goodbye. But quickly I turned around before he could leave. "Hey Renji, we should hang out some time, I enjoy your company!" I yelled out with a wide smile. He only smiled slightly before the other guy let the gate drop.

I sighed and people started to stare at me awkwardly and quite surprised. '_Okay this is really weird'_ I thought to myself and started to head back home.

**Toshiro POV.**

I walked as the captains meeting was called. I sighed for I was about to give one big report. I, along with the other captains walked inside the room and lined up in our positions. "I see that you were successful in retrieving the Captain of squad ten" the head Captain spoke as he faced his gaze towards Byakuya.

"Yes" Byakuya said formally. "And to you Captain Hitsugaya, you have embarrassed us by being caught so easily" he said rather angry. "My apologies but in fact it was rather unexpected, he had an effective weapon" I said trying to explain myself.

"Do explain" he said now sounding more interested. "He kept us in a chamber where our zanpakuto's were useless, to me his intention were to let us die of starvation, but I know that he is hiding his eldest son" I said remembering that.

"His eldest son you say" he raised his eyebrow. "I'm afraid that was all that I could confirm" I sighed. "Very well, squad six, you will be in charge of taking further instigation of this clan, the extermination squad will be of assistance" he said and dismissed the meeting.

I walked out and made my way to squad four to check on rangiku. "Umm Captain Hitsugaya" I heard Renji call out to me. "Yes Lieutenant Abarai?" I asked. "Nanami just wanted me to pass on a message to you" he said.

"Is she already gone?" I asked before he could presume. "Yes I escorted her, and she says you and the lieutenant owe her a visit at the restaurant" he said kinda confused. "Oh, that thing!" I groaned and then sighed.

"Very well thank you" I said and he nodded before he left. _' Really Nanami, we just get back from a mission and you want me to come and eat over there...I guess, oh why did Rangiku have to say yes'_ I sighed and continued my way to squad four.


	17. Chapter 17

1

**Nanami POV.**

"WOW! I really have a lot of work to do if I'm to catch up" I sighed and walked inside my new home. I paused surprised as I saw Tomo laughing and playing with the children. "Tomo?" I said confused. Everyone stopped to look at me.

"Its Nanami onee-chan" the children yelled and ran to hug me. "Hey you guys I'm home now" I smiled and then turned my attention to Tomo. "Why are you here?" I asked confused. "Well..." he said quite nervous like.

"He was keeping us company and feeding us while you were gone" one of the little boys said. "Is that true Tomo!" I said in delight. "Y-yea" he smiled while blushing. "That's so sweet of you, how can I repay you" I said knowing I owe him.

"You don't have to really, I just wanted to do it for you" he blushed and gasped at his last words. I just smiled as all the children gasped as well. "Are you sure?" I asked as it was his last chance to ask for anything.

"I'm sure, besides I was happy to do so anyway, these guys are just too adorable" he smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Thank you for taking care of them Tomo" I smiled and gave him a slight hug.

"Y-yeah, it was nothing" he blushed. "Well, I guess I better go now, I'll see you at work Nanami" he blushed. and left with a smile. "He's such a sweetie" I smiled and then Sayu tapped me. "Nanami, I think he likes you" she said trying to make me blush.

"Huuh!...you really think so" I said blushing. "Yeah!, do you like him?" she asked. Then all the other children closed in anxious. "Well...he's a good friend to me" I said as Toshiro crossed my mind.

"Nanami that's mean, is it cause the Captain" she said and everyone gasped. I blushed immensely. "Wha-! Where would you get an idea like that!" I blushed crazily. "So you do like him" she giggled.

"No!" I denied it while blushing. "Look! She's blushing!" another kid shouted out, making me blush more. "I am not!" I yelled walking to my bed. "You are too!" Sayu smiled. "Ugh! No!" I yelled and jumped on my bed.

"Aww, she's blushing so bad she has to hide her face!" sayu teased. "Would you cut it out" I said turning to them with my incredibly red face. They just paused and then laughed. "...stop laughing!" I said loudly as they continued to laugh.

most of the night went on like that until they all got tired and fell asleep. Soon I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as well. When I woke up it was morning. I sat up and left for work. When I arrived Tomo was there to greet me. Also when I got there my boss was there to scold me for leaving.

I sighed as I washed countless piles of dishes. "Do you need help?" Tomo kindly offered a helping hand. "You don't have to help me, besides you've done enough for me as it is" I smiled. "I want to help" he smiled and started to wash dishes as well.

"Your too kind Tomo" I smiled. "So where did you go anyways" he asked. "Umm...well" I paused. "Well?" he urged even further. "I can't exactly tell you" I said wondering if its suppose to be secret.

"Why not?" he asked quite confused.

"Sorry I can't" I smiled slightly. "So, its like some top secret mission?" he giggled. "Yeah! Something like that!" I laughed with him. Then I remembered Rangiku's promise to come and eat here.

I smiled as I couldn't seem to wait for their arrival!


	18. Chapter 18

1

**Toshiro POV.**

"Hey captain isn't it about time we go and complete our promise" Rangiku smiled. "But you barely just got better, we don't have to go right now" I said averting my eyes to some other people who passed by.

"Oh c'mon don't try to avoid it and besides I'm fine, I was only in such care cause I was hungry" she laughed. "Plus, Nanami works at a restaurant, so its perfect for me, no?" she giggled knowing she had gotten to me.

I sighed. "Fine" I said some what grouchy. "Don't be mad, though why don't you try to think of it differently" she said pointing to the sky as an idea popped in her head. "Like how?" I asked wondering what she had in mind.

"Well she still saved our lives, think of it like we owe her" she giggled yet again. I only sighed and looked off to the side. "Doesn't that help?" she winked. "...no, not really" I said. "How mean, you never like any of my ideas!" she pouted.

"Does anyone" I said quietly to myself. "What?" she said looking at me confused now. "...nothing" I said with a sigh. "Well since were free today, lets go right now yeah!" she smiled widely. "What?, now?" I said quite annoyed.

"Captian...perhaps do you hate her?" she paused. "...what makes you say that?" I wondered. "The faces you make when I mention her" she started. I only stared at her as she spoke, not really listening. "Or you don't hate her but like her?" that phrase caught my attention.

"What!" I said rather shocked. "Oh, so you do" she zoomed in on me with an intense look. I could feel my cheeks turn red. "I do not!" I yelled. "Your blushing" she giggled. "Am not!" I argued. "You are too!" she laughed. "Tch! Leave me alone!" I blushed harder and she laughed more.

**Nanami POV.**

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Tired?" Tomo came out to the table with me. "Yeah, I do have to make up for all that work I missed" I said thinking about the soreness. "Well at least I helped right" he laughed with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, thank you for that, you know you didn't have to" I said giving him an honest look. "No please, I wanted to" he blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Why do you keep saying that, that you wanted to" I wondered.

I saw as his face gained a red shade on it. "W-well...cause...were friends, its what we do" he blushed and looked at me. My eyes opened wide for I hadn't really thought of it that way. Then I smiled slightly with a faint blush.

"Yeah your right" I smiled and got up. He sat up as well. Before he could walk away, I took the initiative to give him a hug. "N-nanami!" he blushed hard. "Thank you Tomo, for being such a great friend to me" I said with a smile, still hugging him.

"...Nanami..." I heard another voice call out. I turned around only to see Toshiro and Rangiku starring at us. I blushed cause I didn't want Toshiro to see me like this. I separated from Tomo quickly.

"...oh hey Rangiku...Toshiro..." I said awkwardly before I gulped.


	19. Chapter 19

1

I watched Toshiro's face carefully as he examined the scene before him. "Were cause Rangiku made that meaningless promise" Toshiro said without any emotion. That kind of scared me. "Oh..well hey welcome here I'll show you two to a table" I smiled remembering my duties.

"Wow this place ain't half bad" Rangiku smiled widely. Then Tomo came up to them which surprised me a little. "Hello, what may I get you this evening?" he said with a smile as well. "...I don't care just anything will do" Toshiro said rather grumpy.

"..ok..and for the miss" Tomo said politely. "How cute! And such a gentleman" Rangiku said with a flirty tone. Tomo only smiled at her. "Well then what do you guys have to offer?" she asked yet again with her flirty voice.

"I'll go and get you two a menu, please excuse me" Tomo smiled and bowed to them before leaving. "Hey guys I can't believe you two actually came!" I said happily. "..." Toshiro stayed quiet, which really was starting to tick me off.

"I know right! Plus I was starving" Rangiku laughed aloud. "Is that so?" I smiled and also let out a slight giggle. "So Toshiro..how is it?" I said trying to get him to talk. "...fine" he said still with a grouchy tone.

I only sighed and left for the kitchen.

**Toshiro POV.**

"Hey captain, why are you being so moody..is it cause your jealous?" Rangiku yet again starts with her little ideas. "No!" I said trying to hold back the red from forming on my cheeks. But I failed. "Your lying to me" she giggled.

"Am not!" I said not looking at her. "You are jealous!" she said smiling now, oddly. "I said I'm not!" I said more harshly this time. "Geez Captain...but you know being jealous isn't a bad thing" she smiled. "...seriously" I said somewhat annoyed.

**Nanami POV.**

When I walked into the kitchen, Tomo had the menu's ready in his arms. "Wish me luck" he said with a smile. I watched him go back out there and hand over the menus. But Toshiro didn't even open it and instead starred straight ahead.

"I wish he would be more open about things" I sighed and accidently leaned over the cabinet making the broom to my right fall and knock down the boiling soup onto my self. "AAAHHH!" I screamed cause it burned.

**Toshiro POV.**

"_AAAHHH!"_ I heard Nanami's scream. "Captain!" I heard Rangiku say also knowing it was her and we ran into the kitchen. "Nanami! Are you alright!" I said loudly as I saw her on the floor covered in soup. "Toshiro..?" she said looking confused.

Then I watched as the other guy from before come inside as well. "Nanami!" he said and ran to her side and starting asking if she was alright. I didn't know why, but him being near her really made me mad.

Suddenly, my body started moving on its own.

**Nanami POV.**

Suddenly, Toshiro had picked me up, bridal style. I saw as he boss walked into the kitchen. "What the!" he said quite angrily. "Who did this!" he yelled. "Excuse me but is there a fountain any where near by" I heard Toshiro ask him.

"Oh my its you Captain! Y-yes out back" he said, suddenly with all the anger gone. "Thank you" Toshiro said and took off, leaving everyone with opened mouths and confused faces.


	20. Chapter 20

1

When we arrived there, Toshiro immediately opened the faucet and let the water pour down on me. The burning pain was finally going away. "Seriously, what were you doing" he said rather cold. "I'm sorry I was careless and then the soup fell on me and I didn't want to cause any trouble!" I started apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked confused. "..oh ...sorry" I apologized yet again. He only raised his eyebrow. "Are you feeling any better" he said looking at the faucet. "Oh yeah!" I said noticing I was wasting water for a while now.

He said nothing but instead turned off the faucet. "Here" he said taking off his robe and giving it to me. "Oh you don't have to" I said not wanting to cause anymore trouble. "Your wet, you'll get sick just take it" he said handing it to me.

"Thank you" I blushed as I put it on. "We should head back now" he said. "Why? I'll most likely get fired" I sighed and sat down. "Well it was your fault" he said not making it any better. "That doesn't help" I said.

He didn't say anything but instead sat down with me. "So if you get fired, what are you going to do?" he asked me. "I-I..really don't know" I said looking down. "Perhaps look for another job" he said noting it was the only thing I could do. "I suppose" I said.

He suddenly got up and offered me a hand. I looked at it before taking it. "Lets go back now" he started walking and I followed. When we walked back inside, rangiku stood there waiting for us. "You alright now?" she said with a hint of worry in her face.

"Yeah..I'm fine now" I smiled. Then suddenly Tomo ran up to worried. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm ok really" I smiled. "That's good" he smiled. "Well Rangiku did you eat?" Toshiro suddenly spoke up to Rangiku.

"Oh yeah, sorry I couldn't wait for you I was hungry" she giggled. "That's fine, lets go" he said turning to leave. "Toshiro, wait!" I yelled out and ran up to him. "Yeah" he said wondering what I wanted.

Quickly I hugged him. "..thank you..for today" I said with a smile. His cheeks turned slightly red and I blushed as well. "Captain~" Rangiku said in a certain tone that made us blush even further. "Rangiku!" he said blushing even more now. I only laughed and smiled.

I waved goodbye to them as they left. Tomo suddenly made his way to my side. "So the captain let you keep that?" he asked noting that I had his robe on. "Oh crap!" I yelled out barely noticing. I started running but they were already gone.

I sighed and made my way back to the restaurant. The boss stood there waiting for me in the kitchen with an angry face. "I take it I'm fired...?" I asked afraid of the answer. "This is your last strike missy one more and your out!" he yelled, which should of made me scared but instead I was relieved.

When work ended I went back home, but this time without Tomo. Instead he seemed a little down today. I entered the house and the kids were all at the door. "What?" I said confused. "So you are dating the captain!" sayu said aloud and everyone started throwing questions out to me.

"No! No! No!...its not like that please..just go to bed" I ran to my bed and they all giggled as I hid by red face behind a pillow.

Soon enough though, they fell asleep. I took off the robe and looked at it. " I can't believe he forgot this..." I mumbled to myself. "Oh..well at least now I know he'll have to come and see me!" I smiled and jumped onto my bed holding the robe closely to myself before falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

1

**Toshiro POV.**

"Hey captain.." Rangiku opened her mouth to speak as we entered our squad barrecks. "What now?" I asked, my mind focusing on something else. "I can't believe it!" she suddenly hugged me with a happy expression on her face.

"What?" I asked annoyed and confused at the same time. "I didn't know you were the romantic type" she giggled. "Romantic type...what?" I said still really confused. "Since she was wet you let her keep your robe!" she squealed and that's when I realized that I didn't have it on.

I could feel my self blank out and she took note of it. "What's wrong you did mean to let her use it right?" she asked hoping that was it. But though by the look on my face, she could tell that was a major 'NO'.

"So you forgot she had it on?" she asked. "..." I was still blanked out. "Captain..?" she said noticing. "I need to get that back...now" I said turning around. "Captain its already late" she said running to stop me.

"But the robe..." I murmured. "Just get it back tomorrow and besides the longer she keeps it the more of herself soaks in" she giggled in a perverted way. I turned red obviously wanting to get back right away now.

"Rangiku!" I snarled. She only smiled and started to pull me back to where our squad members were at. I only sighed and wondered if anything had happened to my robe...?

**Nanami POV.**

The next morning when I woke up it was a mess. The kids had his robe and one of them just happened to make a hole in it. So now, its early in the morning and I'm striving to find someone who can sow this back for me.

"Why did they have to mess with this..." I groaned just imagining Toshiro's angry face. "This really sucks...for me" I murmured. I looked to the side of me and saw an old woman. Don't think me wrong for this but most old lades know how to sow, surely she must be able to.

"Um, excuse me but do you know how to sow?" I asked, my face turning red of embarrassment. "I do, why do you ask?" she said looking at me strangely. "I ruined something that belongs to someone really special to me".

"Oh dear, come with me, I'll fix it for you" she smiled sweetly. I gave her a confused look before following her. After a while of walking we reached a dark alley. "Um, ma'am where are we?" I barely ask now. Suddenly, she started to laugh evilly.

I turned around to face her but she pushed me and suddenly three men I didn't know surrounded me. "I brought you a girl now don't pester my family anymore!" she yelled and ran away. "What...?" I murmured under my breath.

Then suddenly, one of the guys grabbed me and started to drag me someplace else. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I kicked around and screamed. "Shut up!" the other said and socked me in the stomach. I coughed out blood for it really hurt.

The one holding me laughed. "Do it again that was exciting!" he said and my eyes widened. The other took no moment before hitting me again. Were these three psycho's? That woman...she lied to me and now I'm in the hands of psycho's!

"Come on, don't' break her just yet, or else she won't be any fun for when we present her to the boss" the third said. I could only start to feel the tears pour out as they took me farther in the dark with them.


	22. Chapter 22

1

**Toshiro POV.**

I sighed as I walked to Nanami's house. When I got there, there were only kids inside. They all looked at me in astonishment. "It's the Captain!" they said aloud and tackled me. "Woah!" I said as I was being trampled over.

"Get off you dweebs, can't you see he's suffocating!" a little girl yelled out. "Oh sorry!" the kids said and got off. "Sorry about them" she let out a cheesy smile. "Your looking for Nanami right?" she asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" I asked back. "Sorry but she went out to fix you robe" she said. "Fix my robe?" I said some what surprised. "Yeah, sorry my little brother made a hole through it and she went into town to get it fixed, but I'm worried she left a while ago and she hasn't come back" she said now with a worried face.

I started to feel just as nervous as she did. "I'll bring her back" I said and quickly left for anything could happen to that klutz.

**Nanami POV.**

When we arrived to the destination they threw me on the floor and laughed. I tried to run but they caught me. One of them took out a knife and held it against my neck. "Hehehe, such a pretty neck, it'd be a shame to leave a scar" he rolled his eyes back and laughed.

I only looked at him in disgust. Something was seriously wrong with these people. "Hey now, the boss will get angry if she bleeds to death" the third from before said sounding even more psychotic in his own way.

Then suddenly right in front of us, a man in more formal clothing than the ones next to me appeared. "Oh hey boss, what do you think, pretty isn't she?" the second said and grabbed me by the hair. I flinched in pain.

"Yes, she is but she'd look even better in blood" he sneered. My eyes widened in horror. These people are crazy! "Blood, her blood?" the first one said and held the knife closer making me feel the blade.

"That would be satisfying" he snickered. The first was two seconds close to slitting my throat, until. "Boss I don't mean to ruin your fun but if she is slit by the throat, she'll die and then she wouldn't be alive to please you more" the third said, making me feel like crying.

"Your right, then...make a few scars on her arm, make her bleed!" he laughed. The first guy moved his knife to my right arm and started to press on it slightly as the other two held me down. A moment not to soon, blood ran down my arm and I screamed in horror.

"Hahahaha more MORE!" he yelled and thus, he started to slash at my arm, more blood running down. Then he moved his knife across my chest to by belly. "How about here?" he said laughing. My eyes widened more and I started to cry out for help. "Yes yes scream! KEEP ON SCREAMING ,SATISFY ME!" he yelled laughing himself away.

"NO!, TOSHIRO PLAESE HELP MEE!" I yelled out. "Toshiro?" the boss man asked confused. "That would be me!" Toshiro suddenly ran in and with me seeing knocked the guy with the knife out.

"A soul reaper! Run" the boss called out and started running, but Toshiro had no intentions of letting them escape. He quickly caught up to him and with cold angry eyes unsheathed his sword and pierced him. "How do you like that for pain!" he scowled and turned his attention at the other two.

Their eyes widened in horror as they ran but were knocked out. Toshiro then turned his gaze to me, those scary and cold eyes were gone. He ran to my side as I held my bleeding arm close to myself. "Are you alright!" he asked , sounding like he was almost yelling.

I only started to cry. "Nanami..." he murmured and suddenly he embraced me in his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again" he said holding me tighter to himself. "..Toshiro...Toshiro...Toshiro!" I hugged him back letting the tears pour out onto him.

For the first time in my life..even a dead one, I finally know what love feels like...


	23. Chapter 23

1

My arm was hanging down as blood ran down it, Toshiro was carrying me back home. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble" I murmured. He only sighed. "And I'm sorry if I'm heavy" my cheeks turned red.

"You are" he said honestly as I apparently wanted to hear a different answer. "How'd you end up with those guys?" he said not looking at me. "I-I was talking to this old woman and she said she would sow your rob back and she led me to them..." I said remembering.

"Geez, really you can't assume that everyone ion this town is a good person" he said giving a 'duh' look. "I'm sorry I just really wanted to get it fixed" I closed my eyes shut, regretting it. "Were here..." he said setting me down.

"Oh here your robe" I took it out of my sleeve but it had blood on it. "...AAAHH! I'm so sorry!" I yelled bowing many times. "...its just a robe don't worry about it, more importantly is your arm feeling any better?" he asked completely ignoring the fact that his robe had my blood on it.

"Um..kinda" I said surprised. "Do you think the kids will miss you if you come with me for a while?" he asked sending my heart ablaze. "Uh...I-I'm sure they'll be fine..." I blushed immensely. "Okay, then get on my back" he commanded and I did what he told.

Then he started running and jumping on buildings, just as Renji did when I was with him. I closed my eyes as wind hit them, we seemed to be going at a fast pace. Then it suddenly came to a stop after a while.

We were at that place I was at earlier a few days back. "Back here again?" I said to my self. "Yeah.." he said hearing me and then finally getting inside. After a while he dropped me off at squad four's place. "I'll be back to take you home in a while okay?" he said taking his robe and putting it on, before leaving.

I walked in and everyone turned to look at me awkwardly. Then from the side, I saw Hanataro and smiled and he did the same. "What happened to your arm?" he asked approaching me. "...trouble" I said not wanting to explain and tell the whole story.

"Well come on" he said leading me to a table. I sat down and he got his materials out. He started patting my wound with a strange liquid that made it sting. "Ouch" I said loudly in pain. "Sorry I forgot to warn you" he said apologetically.

"Its alright" I said trying to smile. Then he got the bandages out again and started to bandage my wound. "So this is the second time the Captain of squad ten takes you here, you two seem to be real close" he smiled and I blushed to the idea.

"No, I d-don't think of myself as so close to him..." I started murmuring. For a second he starred at my face. "What is it?" I asked looking at him weird. "When I think of it, you do look like his closest friend" he said still starring at me.

"Closest friend?" I asked now very curious. "Yes his childhood friend, Momo, you look just like her" he smiled. "H-her?" I said now emphasizing the 'her'. "yes, those two are very close" he said.

"Well your all done now" he smiled and I kindly thanked him. When I walked back outside I didn't find Toshiro there like he said he would be. I sighed and sat down on the floor. "I look like his closest friend...is that why he's so nice to me!" I yelled to myself feeling like I wanted to cry.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor, c'mon lets go" I heard Toshiro's voice and turned around, my eyes watery. His eyes opened wide. "Are you alright?" he asked and came closer to me. "I-I'm alright, it just hurts" I said quietly and pointed to my wound as an excuse.

"Well, lets go" he said with a sigh and I nodded still some what doubtful...

And I've just decided I love him...


	24. Chapter 24

I still had my mind on the idea of Toshiro being nice to me just because I look like his best friend. So having him carry me all the way back home didn't feel as charming as it should've. Even though, I know I can demand an answer to his kindness, I decided not to.

"Hey your being surprisingly quiet, what's wrong?" he asked, not glancing towards me. "...nothing, I'm just tired" I said quietly. "Alright, were here" he said stopping in front of the little house.

"Thank you, bye" I quickly got off and bowed and started walking fast towards my home. "Bye" I heard soundly, before I felt his presence was gone. I walked inside to my home and as usual the kids ran up to hug me.

"What's wrong with your arm?" sayu asked taking note of it. "Oh nothing" I said quickly covering it. "Did you give him back his robe?" they asked. "Yeah, he has it" I smiled, but inside I felt real bad. Once they all fell asleep, I did the same.

The next morning I woke up and left for work while they were all still asleep. I reached the restaurant safely. When I got there, the first person I saw was Tomo. "Hey Nanami" he smiled. "Hey Tomo" I smiled back.

"How are you?" he asked as he washed the dishes. "I-I great!" I let out a cheesy smile. "Well come on, help me out with these" he smiled and made room for me. "Okay" I laughed an rushed over to his side.

Immediately I started washing with him. But then water got into my wound and I felt a sting. I slouched in pain, Tomo noticed. "What happened to your arm?" he asked, worry in his voice. "Nothing, just got into a small accident" I said.

"An accident" he said, having doubt in his voice. "Yes" I said trying to assure him. "And just how did this accident happen?" he said lifting a brow at me. "Um...I cut myself by accident" I said almost all too slowly.

"You cut yourself?" he said seriously doubting it now. "Yeah...when I was chopping some food, I accidently cut myself" I said feeling stupid. "Ah-ha" he said almost mockingly.

"Mind if I stop by?" I heard a familiar voice speak behind us. I turned around. "Rangiku!" I said shocked. "That's my name" she giggled. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused by why she'd be here.

"I came to see how your wound is" she smiled. "My wound?"I repeated stupidly. "Yeah, the Captain asked me to check if your were feeling better, he said you weren't so hot yesterday" she giggled.

"He asked to check on me?" I said more shockingly. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Yeah so let me see it" she said and walked over to me. "There's really no need to" I said quite embarrassed. "Well if your that embarrassed" she said noticing right away, and took me to a table where Tomo wouldn't see.

"Thank you" I said with a small smile. She pulled down the bandages to reveal my sequence of knife cuts. "What the heck happened?" she asked quite shocked at how many there were. "Well I got mixed up into some sort of negotiation between some lunatics" I said trying to sum it up.

"Oh and Tomo doesn't know this so if he asks you, please don't tell him the truth" I said not wanting him to worry. "Then what do you want me to say?" she asked, respecting my request. "Tell him I cut myself" I said.

"Alright" she said pulling my bandages back up. "Well I have to go and tell him your fine" she said getting up. "Okay bye Rangiku" I said with a small smile. "Oh and I know he wouldn't like me to do this, but I want to invite you to a little get together the squad is going to do" she smiled.

"A get together?" I asked. "Yeah, you have to come" she said loudly. "Okay, but when is it?" I asked curious. "Tonight, don't worry I'll come to get you!" she yelled as she left.


	25. Chapter 25

I waited at my home for Rangiku to come. Since it was a party I figured I should wear something nice, but the problem with that is that im poor. But what saved me there is that sayu showed me a kimono her former mother gave her and she let me borrow it.

Sayu is such a sweetheart! "Yoohoo! Nanami" I heard Rangikus voice at the door. She came in and many of my little brothers gasped. Then my other little brother went up to her. "You're pretty miss" he blushed and then Rangiku picked him up.

"Why thank you cutie" she giggled and looked towards me. "Nice kimono" she smiled. "Oh its not mine" I said pointing to sayu, sayu giggled. "Well sorry kids but I'm taking your older sister to a party, is that okay?" she smiled towards them.

"YES!" they all smiled back at her. "Hey miss take your time with Nanami, we want her to have a good time" Sayu smiled towards Rangiku. "Well it looks like you'll be going home late" Rangiku smiled and dragged me outside and I waved bye to the kids. "Were going to have lots of fun!" she yelled in excitement. "Okay!" I smiled back to her.

After a while, we finally made it there. We were standing at the gates before getting let in. "So which way is it?" I asked Rangiku. "Just follow me" she smiled and I did what she told. We walked through a dark alley way before I got a chance to see lights flicker in one certain room.

We stopped at the door. "Hey Nanami, wait here okay" she instructed me and I listened and watched her go inside. I waited and waited but got tired and decided to sit down. Soon after that I heard footsteps come my way.

I got up and saw a drunken man heading my way. "Hey" he said looking towards me. I think I've just been busted? "Lieutenant Momo, what are you doing out here? Are you here for the captain. I think he'll be glad to see you" the drunken man smiled and grabbed me by the arm.

"Um, I'm not.." I tried to stop him but his strength pulled me inside. As soon as I got in everyone stopped talking and looked towards me. Then from across the room I saw Toshiro coming out of a door.

I have to hide! Quickly I lash behind a small wall area. The drunkard made his way towards me with confusion. "Whats the matter? Aren't you here for the captain?" he asked. Well yes but I cant disobey Rangiku. He looked at me for a long time but I did not speak.

"Captain hitsugaya, Momo Is here" he yelled out and I froze in shock. "Where is she?" I heard Toshiro's voice. "She's over here" he said trying to pull me out of the shadows. I heard Toshiro's footsteps close in and quickly I run for the door.

I force the doors open and run but then I heard Toshiro's voice coming closer to me. Damn! He's going to catch me! I tried running faster but within a second he grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Momo...wait, Nanami!" he yelled shocked once he saw my face.

Suddenly from the blue Rangiku appears. "Hey captain, I was trying to tell you that I brought her here" she said obviously saying it too late. "You brought her here!" he yelled with sudden anger in his voice, it scared me.

"Aww c'mon don't be mad at me, don't act as if you don't like her being here" she said in a certain tone that made him flush red. "Rangiku!" he yelled in embarrassment. I giggled. He suddenly turned to look at me with his pink cheeks and I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh sorry its just that it looks funny when you blush" I laughed and kept on giggling. He blushed even more. "See its not a bad thing she's here" Rangiku said.

"Okay, I guess she can stay here for a while" he said. I just smiled and knew I was going to enjoy this night.


	26. Chapter 26

"So your not the lieutenant?" one of the guys sitting in front of me asked shocked. "No, I'm not" I said for the thousandth time. "But you look just like her" he said examining my face. "Yes, I've heard that" I said once again for the thousandth time.

"C'mon you guys stop pestering her" Rangiku said noticing the discomfort. "Okay" he said and left. "Thank you Rangiku" I said feeling more relieved. "Any time!" she smiled brightly and drank another cup of sake.

"Hey do you want some?" she offered me. "Oh no please I don't drink" I said trying to turn it away nicely. "One drink doesn't hurt" she giggled. "...ok..just one" I said taking it in my hands. I looked down at it before pulling it closer to myself.

But suddenly I felt someone pull away my drink. I looked up to see Toshiro. "You shouldn't be drinking that" he said grumpily. "Oh..sorry" I said looking down ashamed. "Don't be mean captain" Rangiku whined.

"No its okay, I really don't mind" I said truthfully. "Then what are you suppose to drink?" she asked me. "Is there anything else?" I asked. "Only sake" she replied. "Oh..."I said. "...Nanami come here" Toshiro suddenly pulled me off my seat and dragged me somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Were getting real food" he said. "So you don't drink?" I asked. "Of-course not!" he said in a yell like manner, though his cheeks were red. I giggled because he looked cute.

"What?" he said looking at me weirdly. "Oh nothing, its just that your funny" I laughed. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh...lets go get that food!" I yelled and started to pull him instead. "Wrong way" he said making me feel automatically stupid.

"I think I'll lead" he said. "Okay, you do that" I said after him.

**Toshiro POV.**

"Are we there yet?" I heard Nanami speak. "Almost" I said and kept walking forward. "So what kinds of food are we going to get?" she asked. "I don't know yet" I said. "So there are stores here?" she asked again.

"Of-course not" I replied. "Then where are we going?" she asked confusion in her voice. "To a friends, she has some things that are decent enough to eat" I said.

**Nanami POV.**

"She?" I asked emphasizing it. "Yeah" he answered bluntly. "You mean to Momo's?" I said knowing already who it was. "How'd you?" he said confused. "Forget it, I'm not thirsty or hungry, I think I'd rather go home now" I said feeling strange.

"What?" he said turning to face me with a confused look. "Yeah, I'm sorry for making you come this far, but I'm not hungry anymore" I quickly turned and ran away. "NANAMI!" I heard him yell to me, but I just kept on running.

After a while of nonstop running, I stopped breathless. Why am I acting this way...could I be jealous? I dropped to the ground feeling ashamed of myself. I could start to feel the tears cave in. I was ready to explode.

"Nanami?" I heard a mans voice behind come closer. Though instead it didn't sound like Toshiro, but...


	27. Chapter 27

1

"RENJI!" I yelled surprised, my eyes still watery. "What's wrong?" he said approaching me. Quickly I start to rub the tears off my face. "Oh nothing important" I said lying. "That's not true" he said, moving his hand to rube the tears away.

I blushed in awkwardness. He noticed and blushed too and immediately stopped. "Sorry.." he said covering his mouth and looking off to the side, a small blush on his face. "It's okay" I smiled, cause it did make me feel a bit better.

"So why were you crying?" he asked, reverting back to that. "Uh..no reason" I said looking down. "No reason?, your lying to me" he said looking at me serious now. I just stayed quiet. "Well since you wont tell me that, mind telling me what your doing here?" he asked yet another hard question for me to answer.

"Uh..I was at a small gathering" I said lowly. "What's that?" he said pulling his ear closer to me on purpose. "I said..I WAS AT A SMALL GATHERING!" I yelled on purpose and giggled. "Ouch!, I think you blew out my ear drum" he said holding his ear, which only made me laugh more.

"Thank you Renji" I said more calmly now. "For what?" he asked confused. "For cheering me up" I said with a smile. "Ah! So there was something wrong" he said pointing it out. "Ack! What i-I never" I tried to pull out of it.

"Nope! You said it!" he started laughing, and then I had no choice but to laugh.

**Toshiro POV.**

I just stood there frozen, watching the two laugh. Something wasn't letting me move, it was like I was being held back by something unknown. And for some odd reason, my heart was burning up.

**Nanami POV.**

Suddenly I heard a crackle sound come from behind us. I turn quickly to see Toshiro coming out of the shadows. "Toshiro?" I said, realizing now that he followed me, he actually chased after me. "I was just going to check if you were going home" he said before turning around.

That's when I remembered that I said I was going home. "Going home? Already?" Renji said looking towards me. "Yeah, I should get going" I said in a small mummer. "Why don't you stay for a while longer, I don't see you often so lets hang out" Renji said with a smile.

I honestly didn't want to go home yet. Toshiro starred at me suddenly. "Yeah okay" I smiled. "Then you might as well come back to the gathering, Renji can come too" Toshiro said oddly coldly before he started walking away.

"Thank you captain Hitsugaya" Renji bowed and we started to head back to the gathering. On our way back, Renji and I spent most of the time joking off, Toshiro was quiet. Well now I was sitting down next to Renji and Rangiku.

"Hey Renji want a drink?" Rangiku started to offer him now. "Sure thank you" he smiled and kindly took it. I watched him gulp it down. Amazingly he showed no face of disgust, perhaps he like it. Renji noticed me starring.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked now curious. "Uh..no no nothing" I said smiling like an idiot. He only grinned and went back to drinking. Then after I looked off to the side to see that Toshiro was alone.

I suddenly got up and went his way. Is topped a few feet away from him. "Hey you look lonely, need some company" I said with a small smile. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with Renji" he said quite oddly.

"That's right..then come join us" I smiled and laid my hand out for him to reach. He looked at it with a confused look.

Will he take it?


	28. Chapter 28

1

He kept quiet and just starred. "..I suppose" he said taking my hand. I blushed, his hand was warm. I pulled him up and we made our way to where Renji and Rangiku were at. I sat down in my usual spot. Toshiro took a seat next to Rangiku.

In truth, I wanted him to be next to me instead. "Joining us now captain" Rangiku said with a smile. "Yeah.." he said in his usual tone. "So since this is a party, why don't we play some games" I said cheerfully.

"Games?..were not kids" Renji said taking it as a joke. I only gave him a straight face. "Oh..you were serious" he said now realizing it. "So what do you wanna play?" Toshiro asked suddenly. Everyone looked over to him surprised.

"Hmn..what would everyone be willing to play?" I asked looking at everyone. "TAG!" Rangiku yelled out like a child. "Tag?" Renji repeated. "Yeah!" she said again. "I haven't played that since I was a kid" she said with a smile.

"Tag sounds good to me" I said honestly. "Then tag it is" Toshiro said looking towards me. "Tag?" Renji repeated again. "Its three against one" Rangiku said in her playful tone. "..I guess" Renji gave in.

"Great! Lets go outside" I said and got up. They followed behind me. "So..Toshiro your it" I said and started running, as did everyone else. "What!" I heard yell in the distance. I just kept running knowing the fast runner he is.

After a few seconds I heard Rangiku scream out. I guess she was caught already, so now she's it. Suddenly I bumped into Renji in a matter of seconds. "Rangiku's it now" I said giving him the heads up.

"Really? She's right behind me" he said and we both quickly started running. Though, he was much faster. At this point, im going to be it, and I'll never catch anyone! Suddenly from a dark alley, a hand grabbed me and pulled me in.

My mouth was covered before I could scream. I looked up to see Toshiro. After a few seconds, I saw Rangiku ran past us. He let go. "Thank you" I said with a smile. Just as I was about to run back out into the game, Toshiro hugged me.

I blushed immensely. "T-toshiro?" I asked, my face still red. "How do you feel about Renji?" he suddenly started asking weird questions. "Renji?" I repeated confused. "What does he mean to you?" he asked another.

"...Toshiro, where is this coming from?" I asked backing away from, giving him a confused look. He noticed and looked off to the side. "Never mind..lets just get back into the game" he said and walked out of the alley.

"..yeah!" I smiled and started running. He followed behind me. Suddenly, out of the random, Rangiku appeared and started running after us. "Darn!" Toshiro said. Suddenly, I felt hands wrap around me and I was lifted into the air.

"Toshiro!" I blushed. "Your too slow" he said and kept running forward. "Hey! You can't help her!" Rangiku yelled behind us. "I'm breaking the rules!" he said and stuck his tounge out which surprised me. "Ah! Captain!" she yelled surprised.

It seems that even Toshiro has his playful side, and that to me is very cute!


	29. Chapter 29

1

"I'm so tired!" I heard Rangiku say as she sat next to me. "Though, that was a good game" Renji smiled. "And you were the one who didn't want to play!" I said reminding him. He blushed of embarrassment.

I looked up to the sky and noticed the full moon. "Ah! I better get going home!" I said and stood immediately. "You don't have to rush back" Rangiku said with an evil laugh. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at her with confusion.

"Stay the night!" she said cheerfully. "But I have to go back" I said. "If your worried about them, they're fine, I had some of our squad members take patrol over there" she smiled and Toshiro's face immediately showed disturbance.

"And besides, I had them tell the kids that you are staying over" she giggled. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "Rangiku!" Toshiro growled under his breath. "You won't mind right captain?" she said giving him a certain look.

He blushed heavily but then started yelling at her. "Geez captain, the kids already think she's going to sleep over here!" Rangiku smiled and stuck her tounge out. Toshiro's face was flustered, wondering what to do.

"Well then I guess she'll have to stay the night" Renji's voice suddenly called out. We all looked at him surprised. "That's the spirit Renji!" Rangiku smiled. For some odd reason I wanted to agree and stay but it was Toshiro whom's answer worried me.

"...Fine" Toshiro said in a huff and left. Even though he just left I was happy that I was slightly accepted. "GREAT!" Rangiku cheered, got up grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Bye Renji!" we waved and he waved back before leaving in another direction.

"OK! lets go to my room!" Rangiku smiled and pulled me with her to her room. Her room was oddly dull for a room. "Were going to have lots of fun!" she squealed. "So? What kind of things do girls do in a sleep over?" she asked with excitement.

"Sleep over?" I asked. "Yeah I've heard lots of tales about them in the human world so I wanted to try it out!" she giggled. So that's why she wanted me to stay over so badly. I giggled to myself. "Im sorry Rangiku but I don't know much about sleep overs" I said quite sadly.

"Aww..." she stayed quiet for a second. Is she going to kick me out now? "In that case..." she said seriously. I gulped nervously. "LETS MAKE OUR OWN SLEEP OVER PARTY!" she yelled loudly, almost bursting my ear drums.

"Our own sleep over?" I repeated. "Yeah!" she yelled again. "Ok...so what should we do?" I asked. "Hmnn..." she suddenly grinned. Some how her grins scare me. "Lets pull a prank on the Captain" she giggled to herself evilly.

"On Toshiro?" I repeated now thinking that she's nuts, but it did sound fun. "What? You don't want to do it?" she said noticing my face. For a second I hesitated. "What kind of prank do you have in mind?" I asked now grinning to my surprise.

"What a change Nanami" she smiled and huddled me in close.

"What! No way!" I said already liking the sound of this plan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Toshiro POV.**

I was in my office sorting through the left over paper work Rangiku always leaves behind. Suddenly, my doors went bulging open and a bloody Rangiku came in, her face in shocked expression. "I'm so sorry Captain, I-I didn't mean to do it" Rangiku trailed off her voice in a murmur.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Nanami?" I found myself asking all these questions in a panic as I ran to her side. She looked at me, tears falling from her eyes. "N-nanami is...I'm so sorry" she burst out into tears.

"Nanami is what? Where is she?" I commanded. "She's in my room" Rangiku said quietly. I ran to her room with out a second thought. I ran into her room calling out for Nanami, but there was no answer. Then I opened my eyes wide once I saw a blood trail on the floor leading me to her body on the floor.

**Nanami POV.**

I felt his footsteps coming closer and I tried to keep myself from making my breathing obvious, or from laughing. "N-nanami?" I heard his voice speak and I kept myself still. "Captain!" Rangiku cam in running. "How did this happen!" he said in a serious and scary tone.

"We were just talking and playing around...but then there was an accident..I'm so sorry captain" she balled into more tears that made me want to burst out laughing. But I had to keep control otherwise the plan would fail. I didn't want to fail.

**Toshiro POV.**

My mind was unsteady and my emotions were the ones talking at this point. "How can this have happened?" I yelled, frustration in my voice. "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to stab her, please don't hate me" Rangiku cried more covering her face with her hands as she hiccuped.

"I...don't hate you...but..."my voice trailed off as I saw Nanami's body again. My eyes went watery, strangely. I felt my body move on its own down to her. "How..can you do this to her" I murmured.

**Nanami POV.**

I felt shaky hands grab me and lift me up. I tried so hard to stay still but my breathing started to show.

**Toshiro POV. **

I felt her breath. "Nanami!" I yelled out, glad that she was still alive and breathing. Rangiku's gaze lifted up and she was surprised. "N-nanami! Speak to me! C'mon say something!" I shook her hoping to get a reaction.

**Nanami POV.**

Damnit! Now he knows! But should I respond...ugh I have to. I started coughing slowly and I slightly opened my eyes. "T-toshiro?" I spoke softly trying not to sound alive. "Nanami!" he gasped, relief in his voice.

I looked to Rangiku not being able to take it anymore, I wanted to laugh. She noticed and nodded her head in agreement. "Toshiro I have just one more thing to say.." I tried to sound feint. "..yes?" he closed in. His eyes were wide opened and full with worry and sadness. It made me want to melt that he cares this much.

"Please just know that..." I stopped for more effect. He just listened and waited for my last comment. " this is...a PRANK!" I opened my eyes and started to feel myself laugh out loud.

**Toshiro POV.**

I froze as I watched her and Rangiku laugh. They p-pranked me? And I fell for it! I feel so ridiculous!

**Nanami POV.**

"NANAMI!" Toshiro was angry and very upset. "Toshiro please don't get mad it was a prank" I said in haste scared. Suddenly, he pulled me into an embrace and my eyes opened wide. "Uhh..." I said confused and blushing.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" he tightened his grip around me and then pulled away slightly. Our faces were a few centimeters away from each other and I felt the blood rush to my head. He stared at me intensely with his beautiful eyes. Then, he pulled away and got up leaving me frozen.

Was he about to kiss me?


	31. apologies

**I am extremely sorry but I will not be continuing this story, my skills are beyond this now. Although I am grateful that many of you liked it but I plan on writing even better pieces than this.**


End file.
